


观察日记

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 豆白
Kudos: 13





	观察日记

《观察日记》

二年级Ｃ班 豆原一成

七月十五日，阴。

……

啊，好烦躁。豆原仰靠在椅背上，离书桌更远了一点。明明是暑假。为什么还要写作业呢？这个疑惑从小学一年级开始就盘旋在豆ちゃん的脑袋里，直到已经成为高中生的今天，每年七月份，豆原一成都会问自己同样的问题。

好想出去玩啊……豆原看着面前的练习簿发呆。想去练舞室。想去球场，想在公园里上无所事事地坐一下午。去哪里都好，总之不想被困在书桌和椅子之间。但去年的暑假作业就没有完成，今年早早就被家里人连同担任警告。豆原叹了口气，重新举起手里的圆珠笔。

观察日记。

豆原把视线转向书桌的一角。小小的粉红色铁丝笼，缩在笼子里正在睡觉的小白兔。上周末豆原买来了这只小兔，美其名曰是完成观察日记的必需品，事实上一周之中也只是顾着和小兔一起玩，观察日记只写了一个标题就再也没有进展。

“……小白，不要再睡啦。”豆原把圆珠笔从笼子的缝隙里伸进去，轻轻碰了碰小兔的屁股。毛绒绒的白团子瑟缩了一下，没有要醒过来的意向。

半夜总是在笼子里玩闹，白天却一直睡觉吗？豆原挠了挠头，小白真是只奇怪的兔子。但最近两天小白晚上也开始按时睡觉了，好像很疲惫的样子。该不会是生病了吧，豆原想。

正如同本人的外表一样，豆原给宠物取名的方式也非常朴实。家里养了十年的柴犬叫做毛毛，小兔因为全身的都白白的就叫做小白。豆原打开笼子的小门，小心翼翼地把小兔从里面捧出来。小白被打扰了睡眠好像不太开心，缩在他的掌心里抽了抽鼻子。

“小白，不要再睡啦。”豆原把小兔放在摊开的练习簿上，摸了摸小兔子手感极佳的后背。“都是因为你晚上太闹腾了，白天才会一直睡觉的啊。”

小白今天好像心情真的不太好，垂着耳朵没有睁眼，向着豆原的反方向翻了个身，留给他一个气呼呼的背影。豆原觉得有点委屈，伸手捏了捏小白的尾巴。这次小白终于醒了过来，一副很讨厌被捏尾巴的样子，在练习簿上打了个滚儿。

然后，异样的事情发生了。

豆原还不知道发生了什么，只是合上眼皮再睁开的功夫，可能仅仅过去半秒，面前就出现了一个活生生的人。

准确地说，是没有穿衣服的陌生人。

陌生人看上去和他年龄相仿，长得非常漂亮。银色的头发，就这样赤身裸体地坐在他的书桌上，毫不在乎地张开腿，甚至还一脚踩在他的肩头。

豆原被吓得大叫了一声。这也并不能怪他，毕竟每一个拥有常识的人都会在此时被吓一跳。银发陌生人并没有对此作出什么反应，只是责怪地看了他一眼，眼神冷冷的。“太大声了，一成君。”

而豆原还没有从震惊中回过神来，更无暇去顾及这个陌生人为什么会突然出现在他的卧室里，甚至还能叫出他的名字。

“……你是谁？”

陌生人听了他的问题，好像听到什么好笑的事情一样摇了摇头。“你不认识我吗？”看着豆原把头摇得快要出现重影，陌生人一直不善的脸色也稍稍缓和了一些。

“我是小白呀。”

高中生豆原一成用大概五分钟理解了现在的状况。面前的人（*银发，裸体）自称是他的兔子小白，而刚刚还在他的练习簿上打滚的小白现在不知所踪，取而代之的就是眼前的陌生人。虽然听起来很科幻，但豆原不得不相信了眼前发生的一切。

“但是，我有自己的名字。你要叫我小白也不是不行，不过既然有这个机会能当面告诉你，我还是希望你叫我瑠姬。”银色头发的少年小白，现在是瑠姬，把踩在豆原肩头的脚放下来，慢悠悠地支在另一条腿上。

“啊……好的。不好意思。”豆原呆呆地看着瑠姬，有点抱歉地点了点头。

“另外还有些事情也要和你解释一下。”瑠姬重新把两腿打开，弯下腰，拉过豆原的衣领。豆原身体有点僵硬，努力对于一些地方非礼勿视。

“在夜里玩是我的习惯，从以前就是这个样子。最近睡得比较多是因为我怀孕了，怀孕很累，所以我睡觉的时间比以前多。”瑠姬松开豆原的衣领，在书桌上换了个姿势，“所以我这次主要是想告诉你，最近在我睡觉的时候不要打扰我。”

豆原有点当机。虽然眼前的人——兔子，瑠姬，一副理直气壮的跋扈样子，但他终于还是忍不住扫了一眼瑠姬和他构造相同的下半身。

“……可是你是男的吧。”豆原终于忍不住说。

瑠姬愣了一秒，但很快又皱起了眉头。“但我觉得我就是怀孕了啊。我们兔子怀孕时的症状我都有。”然后他又像是想起了什么一样，凑近了豆原一点。

“啊——说起来，和一成君你也有关系吧？”可能是因为情绪激动，瑠姬的脸有点泛红。“都是因为这阵子你每天都摸我，我才会怀孕的啊！”

……是这样的吗？

豆原感觉哪里有些不对劲，他隐隐约约想到好像在生物课上老师曾经讲到过这样的现象，但是他当时好像睡着了只听到了一半……豆原觉得一定是哪里搞错了，他困惑地摸了摸瑠姬在他面前晃来晃去的洁白小腿，向下捏住了他的脚踝。“就像这样吗？”

但瑠姬的反应远比他想象的还要激烈。豆原的手刚刚碰到皮肤的一瞬间，瑠姬就控制不住地捂住了险些叫出声来的嘴唇。而仅仅是被豆原碰到小腿，已经让他不安地想要合上膝盖，甚至连脊椎的尾端都变得麻酥酥，再次产生了还是兔子形态的时候被豆原抚摸的强烈快感。

费了好大的力气才控制自己只漏出一丝嘤咛，瑠姬平复了一下呼吸。“好了，你快点松开我。”在瑠姬的催促下豆原呆呆地松开了握着他脚踝的手——但是。

豆原低下头，看着一直被瑠姬压在身下的练习簿。翻开的纸页已经被透明的液体洇湿了一片，刚刚写在上面的字迹也变得模糊了。

“你下面变得好湿。”想到什么就直接说出来的耿直dk，让面前的人听到他的话变得更加窘迫。

瑠姬白皙的脸颊微微红了红。“讨厌。”他抬起腿想把豆原推远一点，却被豆原再次捉住了脚腕。肌肤接触的刺激好大，他整个人都抖了抖，蜷缩起脚趾。

这次豆原没有等瑠姬制止就松开了他。他从书桌的抽屉里翻找了一会儿，拿出了没怎么翻开过的生物课本。“你要做什么？”瑠姬往后退了退，缩成一团小声问道。

“……找到了，是这里。”豆原把课本展示给瑠姬看，“瑠姬应该是被摸了之后产生了假孕的现象吧，实际上并没有怀孕。这种情况在兔子里还是很常见的……对不起。”豆原看起来是真心实意地在反省，“我不知道瑠姬那么敏感……真的很抱歉。”

而瑠姬看起来并没有要从书桌上下来的意思。他的表情有点忧郁，也没有如释重负的轻松，而是蹙起眉头，拿过豆原的课本继续翻看了起来。你看得懂吗？豆原好奇地问道。闭嘴，我又不是笨蛋。瑠姬没有抬头，只是匆匆地回了一句。于是豆原乖乖站在原地不再吱声。

过了一会儿，瑠姬把书扔到一边，两条腿从书桌边垂下来，犹豫地晃着膝盖。原来没有怀孕啊。垂着头，手指掐着书桌边缘的瑠姬小声说道。他的声音听起来很失落。

嗯？豆原没听清楚，凑近了一点，却发现瑠姬正在哭，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落在光裸的大腿上。

“你怎么了……”豆原有点慌张，想要去拿纸巾过来，转身却被瑠姬拉住了手臂。

“怎么办啊……我本来以为我要生宝宝的……”瑠姬抿着嘴，眼眶里的泪水止不住地往下淌，“我想要生宝宝啊。”

豆原也不知道要安慰瑠姬什么，手足无措地站在原地。你不要哭啊，还会有机会的。豆原也不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，他只能用手掌抹抹瑠姬脸上的眼泪，感触到对方微微的颤抖。然后豆原的手被瑠姬握住了，银发的少年抬起头来，可怜兮兮地看着他。

“刚才我看了一成君的书，上面说只要交配就能真的生宝宝了对吧？”瑠姬有点急切地牵住了豆原湿漉漉的手指，“那，一成君可以和我交配吗？”

豆原觉得事情的走向变得越来越奇怪了。

他想拒绝，但瑠姬已经先一步拉着他的手放在了自己的胸膛上。豆原感受到了瑠姬的心跳，炽热的，从细白的皮肤之下传到他的掌心。他的指尖还碰到了瑠姬的乳首，柔软娇嫩的，脆弱又可怜。求求你了。瑠姬小声说。

豆原咬了咬牙，下定了决心。他重新坐下，拉着瑠姬从书桌下来，跨坐在他的腿上。

豆原想要让自己看起来不那么紧张，他直视着瑠姬的眼睛，澄澈的褐色眼珠让瑠姬微微颤抖。豆原吸了口气，努力稳住试图摇摆的声线。“这种事情，我们不叫作交配。”

“一成君，真的可以和我做吗？”瑠姬跨坐在豆原的腿上，犹豫地问道，“你们人类，一般都是和异性做这种事情的吧。”

豆原觉得瑠姬的疑问很多余。他想说可以，如果是瑠姬的话怎样都可以，毕竟下面的反应不会骗人。但他又觉得直白地说出来有点不好意思，就只点了点头。瑠姬如释重负地松了口气，从豆原的腿上下来，弯下腰，趴在豆原的膝盖上。

“那就好。我先来帮一成君吧。”瑠姬说着，解开了豆原的短裤纽扣。豆原呼吸一窒，不知道这也是天赋异禀无师自通的一部分吗，他暗暗腹诽。

……但总而言之，这个画面对于性经验为0，知识全部来自手动操作/A片的本质童贞来说，还是太刺激了。

瑠姬半张着眼睛，低垂的眼睫下是羞涩的红晕。他双手捧着豆原早已勃起的性器，伸出舌尖轻而矜持地舔弄着。无论是技巧还是力度都很生涩，比起获得生理层面的快感，这更像是心理上的取悦行为。但当瑠姬努力把前端塞进嘴里的时候，豆原还是竭尽全力才遏制住了射精的欲望。瑠姬像是被噎到了，眼角很红，嘴唇也很红，即便把嘴努力张开也只能嵌进前端的一部分。丝缎般的口腔内壁费劲地包裹着龟头，泛红的脸颊上也蹭了透明的前液，细白皮肤和深色阴茎的反差让人欲罢不能。

瑠姬的手指很凉，扶住性器的力度也很轻。豆原感到自己的下体抽搐着在瑠姬的指间滑动。瑠姬还不会用喉咙，他看起来很难过。

“好了，可以了。”豆原觉得再这样下去可能等不到插入就要迅速结束，把还在专心舔弄阴茎的瑠姬从身下拉起来，重新让他坐在自己身上。他伸手摸了摸瑠姬的后面，果然已经水淋淋一片。

“你真的好湿啊。”豆原老实地说出自己的感想，却让瑠姬本就红红的耳廓变得像是要滴血一样，捏着豆原的肩膀叫他不要再说了。豆原开始揉弄瑠姬的臀瓣，瑠姬和还是毛绒绒兔子的时候完全不一样，瘦得像张纸，只有屁股上还有点肉。而被后穴分泌的液体打湿之后，就像是吸附着豆原的手指一样，勾引他向更深处探去。

瑠姬的胸口剧烈地起伏，乳头没有经过碰触就挺立了起来。或许是在兔子的生育本能促使下，他的后穴对待交合有着天生的便利，可以轻易地容纳进三根手指。豆原用食指和中指撑开穴口，毫不意外地收获一连串难耐的嘤咛。瑠姬的银发被汗水浸湿后，有些凌乱地贴在额头上。他小声地发出像哭泣一样的呻吟，痛苦又期待，祈求并迎接豆原自下而上的贯穿。

青春期的少年粗鲁又莽撞，粗大的阴茎毫不客气地捅进身体最深处。瑠姬被顶得发出一声尖叫，克制不住地搂住豆原的脖子。猛烈的进出让娇嫩的穴口很快就变得红肿充血，即便如此还是不停被拉扯到极限。和噙着阴茎有些勉强的入口相比，内壁热烈地欢迎着入侵，体液交合在一起被磨成泡沫，在皮肤的拍打之中发出阵阵清晰的水声。

瑠姬的腰很细，皮肤也很薄，晶亮的汗水顺着他凸起的胸骨向下流淌。他很快就放下了羞涩投入到快乐中去，扭着腰试图让豆原顶到他最舒服的部分。瑠姬一手扶着豆原的肩膀，另一手小心翼翼地抚摸着小腹，他几乎能摸到豆原在他身体里的形状，这让他又偷偷红了耳尖。

豆原的脑袋里也变得又热又黏。开了冷气的房间还是燥热得让人难以呼吸。瑠姬的内壁细滑紧致地吮吸着他的阴茎，这让他失去控制，什么都做不了，只能用力、更加用力地将自己送到瑠姬的身体里去。瑠姬的银色头发随着上下的动作颤抖着，初见时有些高傲的神情已经被沉浸在快感中的淫荡所完全代替。瑠姬不再克制越来越高的呻吟，他舒服得开始流泪。

持续的顶弄让刚刚变成人的小兔子支撑不住。豆原保持着把瑠姬套在他身上的姿势，抱着瑠姬到床上。他湿得不行，整副身体都像要融化一样流着水，后穴又紧又热地缠着他，豆原没有办法。

初尝人事的快感过于猛烈，瑠姬在失控的边缘反复徘徊，终于开始对此觉得害怕。尽管他的双腿还恋恋不舍地缠在豆原耸动的腰间，但手臂却无力地试图将身上的人推开。“不要。不要……受不了了……”瑠姬放肆地哭叫着，声音在豆原猛烈的顶弄之下变得支离破碎。“啊……！放开我……不要了……让我回家吧……妈妈……哥哥……”

听到这句话，豆原突然放慢了动作。“瑠姬的哥哥……瑠姬是什么时候出生的？”

身下的人被操得泪水涟涟，在顶弄放缓的间隙抽噎着说，他是在去年年底出生的。豆原一瞬间产生了强烈的犯罪感——虽然他也还是个被法律保护的未成年，但身下正被他插到求饶的瑠姬，只是去年才出生的小兔子。

瑠姬却像是突然想到了什么一样，急切抱住了豆原的脖子。“一成君……比我的年纪要大吧？”他想起以前还和家人生活在一起的时候，有时候哥哥会欺负他，但他只要喊着哥哥的名字撒娇就每次都能顺利逃过。“那……一成哥哥，可不可以，不要……不要再欺负瑠姬了……”

豆原被天真击中，甚至想要捂住自己的嘴去遮掩脸上的笑意。他承认他被取悦到了，少年的纯情比酷暑的气温还要让人昏头转向。但他最后还是没有继续欺负瑠姬，而是在将精液射进对方身体里的同时，大胆地埋下头含住了那副柔软的嘴唇，哭吟和喘息都被含含糊糊地藏进了唇齿之间，让这间屋子变成了全世界最安全也最甜美的树洞。

我会怀孕吗。瑠姬的脸上沾满泪痕，他累得睁不开眼，可本能还是让他控制不住地用下身去磨蹭豆原的身体。他在豆原的身下扭动，苦痛又寂寞地嗫嚅着什么。他泫然欲泣地在豆原的耳边叫他。一成君，一成君。豆原伏在瑠姬身前，听到他小声说，射在里面的感觉好舒服。再来一次好不好。


End file.
